


You're in Good Hands with Datsyuk

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Kesler hears from teammates and opponents on a trip to Detroit that Pavel Datsyuk has the best hands. He refuses to believe it, so he sees if it is true for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in Good Hands with Datsyuk

Ryan Kesler hung around the visitors’ locker room in Joe Louis Arena after a tough 2-0 October loss. Usually, the last thing Ryan would do on a normal night after a loss would be to wallow or hang around in the locker room, but he couldn’t help but get mad at himself for letting Lidstrom in his head. The soft-spoken Lidstrom was not dirty in his play or words; he did not verbally prod Kesler or chew out his ass. On the contrary, he glided over towards Kesler on the ice and whispered softly in the Canuck’s ear, “You have not been done right ‘til you’ve been done by Dats.”

Lidstrom skated away just as nonchalantly as he had when he arrived by Kesler’s side, with a wry smile on his face. Kesler was left pondering the brief comment the entire night. When the Canucks entered the locker room for the first intermission, Kesler stopped Daniel Sedin to ask him about Pavel Datsyuk. Daniel began the token response of saying that Pavel was a good player. Before he could continue, Kesler interrupted him and specified, “In the bedroom.” Daniel stopped and his eyes rolled back as he gave a dopey grin, sighing fondly. Kesler’s jaw dropped, as Daniel obviously had some memories of a time (or times) with the Russian Red Wing. When Kesler regained composure, he gave Daniel a thanks and prepared for the postgame, the second and third periods be damned.

After the game, Ryan traced the tunnels of the Joe, but trying to find his way through poorly lit hallways was made even more difficult by the thoughts running rampant through his head. After 20 minutes of being lost in his thoughts, Ryan walked straight into Nick Lidstrom. When Ryan looked into Lidstrom’s face, he could see that the grin Lidstrom was wearing was splitting his face in two, and Ryan sheepishly stared at Nick. Nicklas put his hand on Kesler’s shoulder in response, trying to calm him.

“Pavel?”

Kesler nodded.

Nick smiled, and then, “Come. We go to his apartment.”

Ryan looked at him quizzically.“What about my stuff?” and Nick chuckled.

“Looking for an excuse already? I’ll get after I drop you off.”

Kesler nodded and, like a dutiful soldier, followed Nick to the parking lot.

 

While in Nick’s car, Ryan was staring out the window and was keeping all of his ideas to himself; at least, that was his intention. Nick turned to Ryan, saw his blank stare, and asked, “Not talking in car. No questions?”

Ryan shook his head, “Not for you.”

Nick chuckles, “Pavel will be disappointed.”

Kesler was caught off guard by that comment, “What do you mean by that?”

Lidstrom redirected his eyes towards Ryan for a moment.“Because he likes your chirpiness.”

Ryan blushed slightly, but came up with his own retort, “And here, I thought it was because he liked my hair.”

Nick laughed, “Eh, he looks forward to pulling it a bit, I’m sure.”

Kesler went quiet again, but it was no more than five minutes later that the car pulled onto a dirt driveway in front of a large house, and Lidstrom turned to Kesler with a, “We’re here. Use the door by the garage.”

With those instructions, Nick practically bullied his passenger out of the car and drove away quickly, leaving Kesler on the driveway. Ryan gathered himself together and strolled casually, but slowly, towards the opened garage door.

“I guess he is expecting company,” Kesler muttered to himself on the walk. When Ryan reached the open garage door, he took a deep breath, and entered. He walked past a BMW X5 and a black Mercedes in the garage towards the door to the house.

Kesler rang the bell to the house door. The buzz from the door came instantaneously. Kesler entered the Russian’s mansion and walked in slowly, still hesitant to walk right into the evening’s plans. The host was sitting on the leather sectional couch when Kesler drudged in Pavel’s house.

In his Russian accent, “Mr. Kesler, I presume.”

Ryan smiled and nodded, but stood in the doorway. Pavel stood up and took Ryan’s coat with a, “Come in. Sit. You want drink? I have vodka.”

Before Ryan could even answer, a glass of vodka on the rocks cut with tonic and lime was in his hand and Pavel sat next to the Canuck.

“Relax, no execution.”

Kesler nervously sipped his drink; it was strong, but not unbearable. He’s somewhat startled when Pavel traced his fingers through his hair, sucking lightly on his ear and whispering, “Relax, you will enjoy.”

Kesler did relax, visibly, as goosebumps began to trail up his spine when the Russian crashed through his personal space with his accent and his sensuality. Pavel traced the crotch of Ryan’s jeans and the Canuck whimpered, which brought a big smile to the Russian’s face.

Pavel asked Ryan, “Couch or bed?”

Ryan responded quickly, “Couch! I’m comfortable.”

Pavel moved out from behind Ryan’s ear and got off the couch and onto his knees on the floor. He toyed quickly with Kesler’s crotch through his suit pants.

Kesler let out a soft moan, which brought a serious glare from the Russian.

“Not waste this. Patience!”

Pavel opened up the fly to Kesler’s suit pants and Ryan’s cock sprung out from its captivity, which caused Pavel to smirk.

“No wear boxers?”

Kesler blushed and gasped quickly, “Thought they’d get in the way.”

The Russian caressed the underside of the Canuck’s cock. Ryan tried to close his legs for a moment at the onslaught of sensation, but only succeeded in hitting each of Pavel’s shoulders with his knees.

The Russian chuckled menacingly as he softly tickled the spot where the penis met the ball sac, which brought some giggles in response from Kesler. Despite the laughs, the reaction was what Pavel expected, as Ryan’s cock began to swell with blood even faster.

With his other hand, Pavel first took the vodka glass out of Kesler’s hand and put it on the table. Then, he used his hand to overhand the shaft of the cock, while the other hand continued to tickle the ball sac. Kesler squirmed on the couch with a little hop, so Pavel leaned on Kesler’s legs with his elbows while he worked to keep Kesler pinned.

Ryan grabbed at Pavel’s black hair and tugged as his eyes glazed over and his breathing became shallower. The Russian quickened his pace, and used both hands to dance lightly along the shaft.

Ryan panted impatiently, “Faster, please.”

Pavel grinned sinisterly and grasped the shaft tightly, squeezing hard, which caused Ryan to yelp loudly.

Pavel stared at him. “No tell me what to do.”

Kesler apologized quickly, and Pavel could not help but smile at the submissive behavior the brash Canuck was showing. The Red Wing then resumed a quick pace with his hands, applying a little more pressure than before Kesler’s outburst.

Meanwhile, Ryan resumed his tugging of Pavel’s hair, biting his tongue to make sure he didn’t bark an order, because Pavel squeezing his dick had fucking hurt.

Pavel picked up speed again, his soft hands gliding over the cock with such skill that Ryan’s body began to stiffen as the Canuck approached his orgasm. Pavel had contemplated denying the orgasm again, but he changed his mind, so he kept his hands going at the fast speed and braced for the ejaculation that was accompanied by a long moan. The Russian worked Kesler through the orgasm, which was spilling all over Pavel’s two hands.

It was only when Ryan’s body noticeably melted in the couch did the Russian stop. Ryan was muttering on the couch on the extraordinary nature of the handjob, his eyes slightly hazy and bloodshot and a blissed out, dopey smile on his face.

Pavel shook his head at Kesler, and then went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

He returned to the living room to clean up the rubbery limbed Kesler. When he was done cleaning the Canuck, he called Nicklas to pick him up and take him to his hotel.

Within ten minutes, Lidstrom was schlepping the weak-limbed Kesler out to his car. The trip to the hotel was short and Nicklas dropped Kesler off with the Sedin twins, who both knew what the American was experiencing.

They nodded to Lidstrom and took Kesler to his room and dumped him into bed, where he quickly fell asleep for the night.

~

Pavel retreated to his bedroom upon the departure of the postgame company. He went into his closet and looked at the security system he had installed.

One of the surveillance cameras was specially placed in his living room for special moments like the one he just had with Kesler. He popped out the video for that camera and labeled it “Kesler, Ryan.”

He then put it on the shelf between “Iginla, Jerome” and “Kovalchuk, Ilya,” before slipping into bed for the night.


End file.
